


Take Me Back (To Where It all Began)

by roughvoiced



Series: How Do You Whisk? [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Bakery AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gross, Kid Fic, M/M, basically just one huge big ball of fluff, tooth rotting fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughvoiced/pseuds/roughvoiced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How’ve you been?” She asks, stepping back slightly, her hands still clasped tightly around his biceps, not letting him go again, not this time.</p><p>“M’good,” He grins. “Really good.”</p><p>“And Harry?”</p><p>Louis nods, smile spreading across his oven warmed face as he drops his gaze to the floor. “Yeah,” He grins, meeting Barbara’s eyes again. “He’s at mums with the baby.”</p><p><i>au;</i> Harry and Louis haven't visited home in almost two years but when they do, it's no longer just the two of them.</p><p>
  <span class="small">
    <span class="small">sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494505">How Do You Whisk?</a></span>
  </span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Back (To Where It all Began)

**Author's Note:**

> this sequel was never planned, it just kinda happened but hey.

Holmes Chapel is always quiet in the spring time. The parks are in full bloom, picturesque and full of flowers, trees standing tall, all traces of cold bare branches gone and replaced with sun warmed greens, but empty of children, save for the odd toddler, parents back at work after the Christmas Break and most other people staying home to avoid the cool chill that still lingers in the crisp air.

The town centre is pretty much dead too, the buzz from the New Year sales having died down returning the village to its usual quiet aura, still and unmoving apart from a few of the local old ladies on the weekly grocery run and the occasional tourist visiting from the south in search of good ale.

It’s almost two full years since Louis last came home.

The little bell above the door of Mandeville’s still rings the same as he pushes his way inside, shivering a little as he tightens his scarf around his neck with his free hand. He doesn’t recognise the girl serving behind the counter but he gives Norman a small wave where he’s sat in the back corner, still the same as he used to do years ago, coming in every morning like clockwork for his lavender tea and a scone.

“Hi,” Louis smiles to the girl, dropping his shopping bags down onto the floor between his feet as he stands before the counter, running his finger softly over the little carving beside the till, _h & l_, smiling fondly to himself. “Babs in?”

“Um, yeah I…” She trails off, gesturing to the kitchen doorway before she’s scuttling off.

The little bakery smells exactly the same as it always had, sweet and sickly, like a bakery should be but with an underlying scent of home. Sometimes Louis would get to work and be met with the overpowering scent of cinnamon from the sticky buns Harry was making; sometimes it was lemon, today its vanilla. There’s the old orange broom they used to dance around with propped up against one of the stools Zayn grafittied behind the counter, a photo of him and Zayn pinned to the corkboard, one of him and Harry overlapping it slightly.

Louis can’t stop the little laugh he lets out as he hears Barbara sigh, utensils thudding down onto the counter, mumbling to herself about the disruption, something about the muffins catching but he hears the tell-tale shuffle of her baking shoes against the tiles anyway and it’s like, Louis’ missed Holmes Chapel, of course he has. Missed the bakery and missed the people, missed the quietness and the familiarity you don’t get in the big cities but when Barbara’s eyes finally meet his, widening comically and brimming with tears, not until then does he feel the real tug of nostalgia he didn’t think he would.

“Louis!” She gasps, widening her arms for him, holding him tightly to her chest when he hurries over and falls into her, arms wrapping tightly around her shoulder as he buries his face into her neck. “Missed you so much, love.” She mumbles.

“How’ve you been?” She asks, stepping back slightly, her hands still clasped tightly around his biceps, not letting him go again, not this time.

“M’good,” He grins. “Really good.”

“And Harry?”

Louis nods, smile spreading across his oven warmed face as he drops his gaze to the floor. “Yeah,” He grins, meeting Barbara’s eyes again. “He’s at mums with the baby.”

“Oh, Louis!” She squeals, dragging him back in for a cuddle as he laughs into her hair, giddy with the thought of his boy.

It’s been almost two full years since Louis saw Babs, dressed to the nines in her poshest frock for the wedding at the church across the way, _their_ wedding, the church garden filled with fairy lights and pretty bunting, the church itself brimming with teary guests and proud family members and two very in love boys.

They’d wanted to be in Holmes Chapel for their anniversary next week, actually, but Anne and Robin had a holiday booked and both her and Jay had been anxious to see little Rosie again, demanding they travel up to see them as soon as they felt comfortable enough with it.

“She’s three weeks tomorrow,” He smiles, feels the flush tinting his cheeks.

“ _She_? Oh, Louis I’m so happy for the two of you! What’d you call her? Do you have any pictures?” She babbles, thick fingers gently circling his wrist as she leads him over to a table, the one in the back right next to the window where he and Harry always used to sit for their lunch breaks together. She motions over at the young girl behind the till to make them a brew before turning back to Louis, smiling warmly as he slides his phone across the table towards her.

“That’s little Rosie right after we got back from the hospital the day after she was born. She was so tiny, Babs. Her little fist could barely wrap around Haz’s finger.”

“Louis, she’s beautiful. Rosie is such a lovely name, how long are you here for? I’d love to meet her.” She smiles, passing the phone back to Louis, watching happily as his gaze lingers for a moment on the picture of the little baby before he shakes his head a little and pockets it.

“We’re leaving first thing in the morning I’m afraid. Harry’s got a big meeting in the city tomorrow afternoon so we need to be back home for that but we’re hoping to get back up soon for Anne and Robin’s anniversary so maybe you could pop round then?” Louis asks as the young girl from behind the counter sets a streaming teapot, a couple of mugs and two of Barbara’s freshly baked muffins down between them.

“It’s a date.” She winks, pouring them both some tea.

Everything outside looks the same as it did last time he was here, same people, same landmarks, same shops; the little flower stall across the road still brimming with stock, big pink lilies lining the windows, little orange marigolds dotted between them, the tub of red roses still stood out front under the striped awning. It makes him smile as he thinks about the time Harry had tried to sneak his way over the road without him seeing, can’t help the little giggle he lets out, the image of a sheepish Harry presenting him with three red roses wrapped around the stems with brown paper, Louis’ trying to pretend he hadn’t seen him plucking them from the bucket a few hours before

A few more people come and go as they finish their drinks, chatting idly, a lady Louis recognises from his mums street pops in to buy a couple of loaves of bread and a group of women dressed in suits and shirts queue up for coffee, Norman leaving just before the church clock chimes eleven.

“Well, I best be getting off.” Louis starts, zipping his coat up again, sucking in a little as it pulls tight over his big jumper. “Only popped out for some baby bits, Haz’ll be getting worried.”

Barbara nods, retying her apron as she rounds the counter, staring back at Louis over the glass, offering him a toothy grin. “Send him my love, won’t you? Little Rosie too.”

Louis nods, of course.

“Oh,” She exclaims, ducking below the counter suddenly. “Here, take these would you,” She asks, handing him a big white box. “Your mum came in to order some stuff yesterday, that’ll save her making an extra trip.” She explains, watching as Louis balances it against his hip, clutching onto it with the hand carrying his other bags, offering her a final smile as he pulls the door open, bell jingling again as he steps back out into the chill once more.

“Love to the family.” Barbara calls out after him.

“And yourself,” He waves, letting the door fall shut behind him.

~♡~

The house is quiet when he gets home, soft murmurs spilling out from the living room as he sets his things down in the hall and toes off his boots, hanging his coat on the end of the bannister and stuffing his scarf into the first pocket he finds.

Picking up his things again, he makes his way to the living room, breath promptly leaving his lungs as he sees Harry, watches him from the door way, lying on his belly opposite Rosie, cheeks puffed out as he makes funny faces at her, giggles coming from his mum and the girls as they watch him too, Rosie squealing with laughter as she bangs her fist repeatedly onto the carpet poking at his cheek with the pointer finger of her other hand making Harry blow raspberries against her feet.

Daisy’s the first to notice Louis standing there, eyes flicking over to him as he shuffles onto his other foot, leaning his body against the wall. “Lou’s home,” She shrieks, dropping down off the sofa and charging over to him, ignoring her mums warning of _careful of the baby_ in lieu of prodding at the box. “Wassat?”

“Babs sent this, mum.” He tells her, ignoring Daisy as he waits for Jay to wriggle herself out of the pile of girls. “Asked me to bring it for you.”

“Thanks love,” She smiles, dropping a kiss to the top of his head as she takes it from him, motioning for him to drop the carrier bag on top of it, telling him to go sit down, she’ll deal with it.

He nods, kissing her cheek softly before shuffling into the living room, eyes finally meeting Harry’s, soft smile on his lips where he’ sat cross legged on the floor, Rosie propped up in his lap now as he draws little circles over her tummy with his fingertips. He’s dressed her in a soft pink baby grow this morning, tiny little bunny rabbits printed onto the fabric, a frilly white sock covering her left foot, the other one bare, sock lying on the floor beside Harry’s thigh.

Harry’s still in his pyjamas, baggy black t-shirt hanging off his torso, pulled tight across his shoulders where he’s ducked down a little to be closer to Rosie, blue flannel pants covering his legs, hair un-styled and messy from where little hands have been tugging and pulling all morning.

Louis doesn’t think there’ll ever be a day where the sight of his family doesn’t take his breath away.

“Thought you got lost,” He smirks up at Louis, watching as he drops down in front of Harry, crossing his legs to mirror him as he scoots closer, moving forwards until their knees bump together.  

Louis shakes his head, leaning forward until he can press his lips against Harry’s, dry and firm, lingering there for a few moments as Harry hums against his mouth, hand coming up to fit against his jaw. “Morning love,” He whispers, pulling away slightly.

Shaking his head, Louis groans, pushing in again, letting Harry kiss him until one of the girls, probably Lottie, clears their throat and Harry pulls away giggling like he does every time it happens. “D’ya get the stuff?” He asks, wiping a hand across the back of his mouth.

“Yup,” Louis answers, leaning forward to tickle at Rosie’s tummy, grinning as she giggles and fists her hands into his hair. “Mums got it in the kitchen.”

“What’s that?” Jay’s voice comes from behind him and Louis winces when he tries to pull away too fast, forgetting the little hands gripping onto him. “Heard my name.”

“Nothing, don’t worry, is that tea?”

Jay laughs, leaning down to place two big mugs of tea on the edge of the fireplace beside them, dropping a kiss to both of their heads beore holding her hands out for Rosie, smiling down at her as Harry places her into Jay’s arms. “Hey baby,” She coos, rubbing at her tummy as she squeezes back onto the sofa between the twins. She’s got a baby bottle in the pocket of her hoodie and one of Rosie’s purple dummies with the rabbit ears clasped between her fingers.

“ _Hey baby_ ,” Louis mocks, smirking as he crawls over and settles between Harry’s spread legs, wriggling so his back is flush against Harry’s chest.

Jay shoots him a look, shaped eyebrows furrowing as she feeds Rosie her bottle, tiny lips pouted cutely around the nub, her own barely formed eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

Louis lets Harry hand him a mug, settling his head back against his shoulder and humming contentedly as Harry’s arms settle around his waist, hands resting against his upper thighs, thumbs working in tiny circles against his inseams. “Cots in your mum’s room.” He whispers, pressing a small kiss right beside his ear. “D’ya wanna move it into ours later or?”

Shaking his head, Louis twists round to look at him, reaching his arm up to pull Harry’s face into his, hand hot from where it’s been wrapped around his mug as he rests it against the side of Harry’s neck, pulling him even closer and then pressing their lips together again and it’s only been five minutes since the last time but it feels like quenching a drought, always does when he kisses Harry. Always feels like too long since the last time, too much and not enough all at the same time, like a fire in his mouth, spreading down his throat and into the pits of his stomach, lighting him up like a firework from the inside out, from the tips of his toes to the ends of his fingers, its electric.

“Love you,” He whispers, pulling back slightly.

“Love you too,” Harry grins, ducking in to press one, two, three dry kisses against Louis’ lips before settling back against the fireplace, finger tips burning into Louis’ legs where they touch, his back, hips, ankles, wherever they touch, always touching.

“Harry mentioned the two of you have an announcement to make?” Jay starts, breaking him out of his little reverie.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Louis turns to peer up at Harry. “Do we?”

Harry laughs, pressing his lips to the shell of Louis’ ear, nodding into his hair. “Tomorrow,” He whispers.

“ _Oh_! Yeah, um. Yes. We do. All very exciting but um, we’ll tell you later because Anne needs to be here and she isn’t. When will she be here, actually?”

“S’getting’ here at five,” Lottie sputters, wandering back into the living room, mouth half full of one of the baked treats Barbara had sent back from Mandevilles.

“Lottie put that down, those are for after tea,” Jay groans, gently pulling the bottle out from between Rosie’s thin pink lips and setting it on the floor beside her feet. “There won’t be enough now.”

Harry chuckles to himself, wrapping his arms tighter around Louis’ middle. He’s always loved family life, Harry has, loved the idea of a busy bustling house, kids everywhere and a constant mess to tidy up. They’ve talked about it a lot over the years; about how much fun it was for Louis growing up with all his sisters, being able to spoil them all rotten and treat them like princesses. Harry’s heard pretty much every story about Louis’ childhood, knows all about the time he turned the entire living room into a huge fort covered in white sheets and filled it with every pillow in the house, or the time he took all the girls out to the farm, just after he passed his driving test, and Daisy had cried for hours because Louis wouldn’t buy her a real pig no matter how much ice cream he bribed her with. He’s even heard the not so good stuff like how badly Jay coped with her divorce, cooped up in her room for weeks leaving Louis to look after the girls on his own, cooking and washing for them and taking them to school, organising sleepovers and birthday parties by himself. Those kind of conversation always end the same way though, always end with Harry’s thumb swiping over Louis’ wet cheeks, drying the tears there, murmured whispers in the dark about how much of an amazing dad Louis is gonna be, how much Harry can’t wait to make those kind of memories of their own, countless _I love you_ ’s whispered into Louis’ skin, covering him with little kisses until he’s all giggles and smiles again and ready to talk about baby names.

“You can have mine,” He smiles at her over Louis’ shoulder. “I don’t mind.”

Lottie grins, sticking a pastry covered tongue out at her mum before shovelling the last bit into her mouth, lips up turning at the corner as a blob of cream falls out and onto her shirt.

By the time Jay has finished winding Rosie, the little baby has fallen asleep against her shoulder, head tucked tightly into her neck, tiny fist curled around the soft collar of her hoodie. “Harry was saying earlier you didn’t get much sleep last night?” She whispers, lips pressed softly to the top of Rosie’s head

Louis hums, nodding softly as he sinks further back into Harry’s arms. “Same as every night, you know.”

“Yeah,” She smiles fondly at the two of them curled up in each other. “I know. I’ll take her up to bed for a bit.”

Louis watches as she gently nudges the twins out of the way where they’re snuggled up at either side of her, wriggling to the edge of the sofa to slide her slippers onto her feet, stumbling a little as she stands up.

“No funny business while I’m gone,” She winks and Louis rolls his eyes, ignoring her as he lets the warmth from the fire wash over his body, instead concentrating on the steady rise and fall of Harry’s chest beneath him as he lets his eyes slip shut.

~♡~

Anne brings a huge dish of casserole with her when she comes, Gemma and Robin following along behind her, all wrapped up in scarves and beanies and thick mittens as though they’re going on a six week long arctic trek rather than walking two minutes round the corner, and the fourteen of them eat it with some crusty bread, all squashed up together around the big dining table in Jay’s kitchen, still too small for all of them to comfortably fit despite the size of it. It’s nice, homely and domestic, fairly quiet other than the tinkering of spoons against the bottom of bowls and murmurs of _pass the bread_ and compliments to Anne.

Harry’s always been surprised at how easily their two families have merged. Before he started working at Mandeville’s, he’d seen the Tomlinson’s around town just like he’d seen everyone else in the little village; seen Jay bumbling around the shops and seen the girls around school,  but once he and Louis had become friends he’d fallen so easily into all of their lives. Jay inviting him round for tea most days, having girly afternoons with Anne and sometimes Gemma, Dan and Robin trekking off on golfing holidays together like they’d known each other all their lives.

Sometimes Harry tries to convince himself fate doesn’t exist. It very rarely works.

~♡~

The living room has always been Louis’ favourite part of his mums house; the three huge sofas and an arm chair taking up most of the space, big and plush and brown and soft enough that you start to sink into them if you sit there for too long, covered with fluffy cushions and blankets, the whole room always warm and cosy, especially in the colder months, the fire chugging out a constant heat into the room. It’s especially cosy this evening, the lights are all turned off, the room lit up by candle light coming from left over Christmas presents instead, little tea lights lining the edge of the fire place and the window ledges, a few bigger ones dotted around the edge of the room in vases and lanterns, the sickly sweet smell of Christmas and winter enveloping them all.

Harry and Louis are squished into the arm chair in the corner of the room, legs tangled together, Harry’s arms slung around his shoulder as he presses his cheek up against Louis’, mimicking his facial expression as they make faces at Rosie where she’s perched on his lap, each of them with a hand on her waist, steadying her as she claps her hands, the sound of her screeching giggles filling the room.

She gets tired after a while, giggles turning into tiny yawns, slumping down a little as her eyelids start to flutter shut.

“Are you all worn out now, baby? Hmm,” Harry says quietly, gently taking hold of her under the arms and pulling her into his chest, cheeks dimpling as she snuffles against his shirt, curling into him as her breath falls out in tiny little puffs against his neck, warm and delicate.

“So,” Anne starts, Harry and Louis’ heads both shooting up in tandem to look at her. “Big announcement?”

Harry glances over to Louis, nervously, only relaxing a little when Louis’ takes Harry’s hand in his, squeezing gently as he nods, “Go on love,” He says, smile small and private. “S’your news, you tell ‘em.”

“Okay, um,” He lets out a breathy laugh, inhaling deeply before continuing. “So like, you know I said earlier that I have this, this big meeting thing tomorrow well I um, _we_ , Louis and I, we sort of like, bought a bakery? In the city, in London.”

Anne’s out of her seat in seconds, wrapping Harry up in her arms, as tight as she can with Rosie in the way, mumbling into his ear and Louis’ can’t hear what she’s saying but there are tears in both their eyes and Harry’s smile is so wide that Louis can kind of guess.

“Tell us more then,” Jay grins as Anne sits back down beside her, toothy grin still spread across her face.

“It’s really close to the flat,” Harry starts, frowning a little when Louis prises Rosie from his arms, only continuing when Louis leans over and drops a kiss to his cheek whispering about how he’s doing it because he knows how gesticulative Harry gets which, yeah, true. “We saw it before Rosie was born, actually. We we’re just walking to the shop and there it was. We’d been in there a few times and like, it’s really nice inside, quaint and cute and then this one day it had closed down and it was up for sale and I wanted it so bad,” Harry chuckles to himself, picking at a loose thread in his jeans. “W’s so expensive though. We rung the agent and they told us how much it was and, and it was just _so_ much, couldn’t believe it and I thought there was no way we’d ever get it and I was gutted, absolutely gutted and then,” He stops, taking a deep breath as Louis squeezes his fingers again. “Then one day I got home and Louis was out somewhere, I don’t know where” – _shopping_ , Louis says. Harry ignores him. “And there was this envelope on the table for me and I opened it and there were some keys and a lease and I couldn’t believe it, he’d bought me the bakery, Louis bought me the bakery. He’d gotten a loan and arranged it all behind my back and I think I cried for about a week.”

“Louis Tomlinson,” Anne laughs. “You sly fox.”

He shrugs, glancing down at Rosie to hide the flush rising up his cheeks, smiling to himself when Harry leans over to press a kiss to his cheek, lips lingering a little as he whispers a quiet _love you_ into the skin. “S’nothing. Few extra shifts at work are worth it if it makes my boy happy,” He grins, turning his head to meet Harry’s lips, kissing him there softly,

“You two are so cute it’s disgusting.” Felicite snorts, kicking gently at Louis’ leg from where she’s sat on the floor across from them.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Harry giggles, slinging an arm around Louis’ neck, nuzzling into him, still laughing.

“So, when’s the grand opening then?”

Pulling back, Harry hums low in his throat. “Well,” He starts. “Got that meeting tomorrow about some stuff, like, menu and products and all that but um, we’re kind of aiming for the end of next month. Gonna see how well it goes and stuff and then hopefully, if everything goes okay, Louis’ gonna quit his job and come and work with me at the bakery” Harry explains, unable to keep the grin off his face.

“Oh boys, I’m so happy for the both of you!” Jay claps, walking over to wrap them both in a hug before disappearing into the kitchen, returning moments later with a bottle of champagne, glasses dangling in the gaps between her fingers. “Think this calls for a celebration,” She grins, passing the bottle to Dan for him to pop open.

She distributes the glasses, reluctantly agreeing when Lottie and Fizzy beg for a glass each and Louis laughs to himself as they scamper of to the kitchen excitedly.

The rest of the evening passes in a blur of board games and chatter and oven warmed apple pie, Jay letting the twins stay up late so they can go to bed at the same time as the other girls, Anne and Robin and Gemma leaving not much later because Gemma’s got work in the morning so by half past 10, Harry and Louis are the only ones left, Jay having taken Rosie up to bed with her and Dan 10 minutes ago, leaving them alone in the living room.

“Missed this,” Harry whispers into the silence, the only other noise in the room coming from the light crackle of the logs on the fire. “Should let your mum look after her more often,” He smirks, head lolling back against Louis’ chest.

He’s managed to shift them around somehow; the two of them laying length ways across the arm chair now, legs hanging off the arm. Louis’ own legs went dead some time ago, achy under the weight of Harry’s hanging over his but he doesn’t mind, is content simply to have Harry in his arms, always content when he’s with Harry.

They lay there for a long time, long enough for the fire to fizzle out and the clock at the Church to chime twelve midnight, long enough that Harry falls asleep first, eyes fluttering shut just after quarter past twelve, snuffling little noises falling from his lips, legs curled around Louis’ and his hand fisted into his shirt and Louis falls asleep not long after, lips pressed to the crown of Harry’s head, words of love fizzling like a dying match on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://larrytrash.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
